A New Year, A New Love
by RizenLynn
Summary: What happens when two people like each other and it's new years eve? Well, their friends making plans to get them together some teasing and then an amazing night. That's what happens. (Sorry, not a good description.)


**A/N: Okay, so I usually don't ship Shiro and Keith together, but after this last season, and them doing what they did with (WARNING SPOILER ALERT) Lance and Allura, I decided to go ahead and pair these two up for a new years eve themed fanfaction. I am messing with their ages a little but not much. Just making Keith be 21, since he and his mother went through that period where they were lost together and time passed differently for them. I'm also making Shiro 27 so it's not that big of a difference between them. Actually… They are all 21 except for Allura, Coran, and Shiro. Also the characters might be a little out of character, but it's the only way to make this work. But other than that, I only own the story, the show, music, and any drinks mentioned in this story. PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **A/N Again: Sorry, I also need to add that I'm making this technically based before the castle got destroyed and it was just the original crew. So yeah! Oh! And the song that I use in this is Krewella - Alive, the original version, NOT the acoustic version. OKAY NOW TO THE STORY I SWEAR!**

"What do you mean some of our teludav crystals are cracked?!" Allura yelled at Coran.

"I'm sorry princess, I think that last wormhole may have been to much for them, besides, they are over 10,000 years old, and get used a lot so they get worned out." Coran explained, taking a big step back away from the pissed off Royal before continuing, "But I did discover that a weblum will be passing us in a quintant. So we can just wait were we are, and get what we need when the weblum reaches us. After that we are going to be able to get it fixed in no time!" As he spoke, Coran twisted at his mustache. Allura just stared at him with a straight face debating on how to react. Sighing, she decided that maybe his idea was better than anything her and the other paladins could think of.

"Fine, but I think we should-"

"Celebrate earth's new year!" Pidge shouted from out of nowhere startling the two alteans.

"Celebrate what?" Allura asked gently after she caught her breath.

"I was able to figure out a program to tell us what day it is on Earth! I think I got it figured out that it's the end of our version of a deca-phoeb! Well, actually the last day before a new one, so if anything, while we are sitting around, maybe we could celebrate? We have been working so hard lately, is it possible that we take the night off and relax?" Pidge explained before clasping her hands together in a begging motion. She even did her best puppy dog face for Allura, who was doing her best to keep a serious look on her face. But there was not enough quintessence in the universe to be able to resist that look the younger girl could give.

"Ugh! Alright fine! I guess we do deserve a day off." The princess gently smiled, knowing she had lost this battle.

"Woot!" Pidge yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she jumped for a second. "I'll go let the others know!" She turned and ran down the hallway leaving the two Altean's who couldn't help but laugh at the green paladin's energy.

"I don't know where she gets that energy but I wish she would share some of it." Allura laughed.

"I don't need any of it. I have enough energy myself." Coran smiled.

"I still can't believe how okay you are with Lance being with Allura." Hunk stated as he pulled a pan full of god knows what out of the oven. Keith rolled his eyes as he continued to munch on what they all considered Altean chips.

"Dude, we broke up months ago! We both started to like other people which is why we both decided to just have things between us end there, to not hurt each other." Keith explained.

"So wait, you knew he liked Allura and he knows who you like and that's why you dumped each other? I'm sorry man, but I guess I'm happy you guys both decided this so we don't have to deal with anything awkward or any tension between you. Though, I'll admit, your sexual tensions did get to the rest of us a little. But I do have to ask, who do you like now? Oh! Is it Acxa?" Hunk asked.

"I'm not telling you, cause if I tell you, then you will go tell pidge who will tell everyone and since they don't know about my feelings, I don't want them to hear it from someone who isn't me."

"Oh, come on man! I won't tell! I swear! I just want to be there for you man!"

"You won't tell what?" Pidge asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uh! The secret ingredient for dinner tonight!" Hunk lied quickly, redirecting the conversation.

"I don't think anyone really cares as long as we can actually eat whatever you are making. But that's not why I came in here! You know how i made that formula to determine Earth's date?"

"Yeah, you've been working on that for a long time now. Why?"

"Well, I got it finished and found out that today is New Year's Eve!"

"Wait, seriously?!" Keith gasped, sitting up a little straighter. "So, what does that mean for us right now?"

"That means, we are having a new year's eve party tonight! I say we should invite some of our other friends as well! Like," Pidge paused for a moment, giving Keith an evil look, "Acxa maybe?" The now black Paladin did a hard facepalm before shaking his head.

"Wow, we seriously need to get back to earth so you guys can get your own lives." Keith immediately got up and left the room. "I'll go tell Lance and Shiro."

In Lance's room, little did Keith know what he was going to be interrupting. Allura was laying under the red Paladin, moaning as he kissed her neck. She had just told him the news about the New Year's Eve party and Lance wanted to celebrate the end of the year right, though he also had plans to celebrate the beginning of the year the same way.

Unfortunately, what he didn't plan was for his bedroom door to open to a very surprised Keith.

"Keith! Could you knock?!" Lance shouted, quickly covering a slightly exposed Altean Princess.

"Fuck! Sorry! Old habit! Please come find me when you're done, we are all having a,"

"New Year's Eve Party! I know, we kind of are already starting to Celebrate, now can you please get out?!" Lance snapped, obviously at the point of no return and he wanted to do that with the woman below him. Keith didn't even answer before closing the door and turning to run towards Shiro's room.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to go very far before literally running into the older man. Both of them holding onto each other before losing their balance and falling to the ground in a pile of limbs. They both groaned and took a second to get back their senses.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Keith asked before having all of the air in his lungs leave him. Shiro was laying on top of him, the older man's face very close to his.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" Shiro asked, opening his eyes and gasping. "Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, here, let me help you up" He stood up and held out his hand for Keith to grab but missed the little whine that had left the younger man at the loss of contact. He grabbed Shiro's hand and let himself get pulled up to his feet, unfortunately, Shiro had pulled a little to hard so the Keith ended up slamming against his chest. To keep them from falling, the older man moved one foot back and wrapped his other arm around the younger. Both of them blushing deeply.

"Sorry… slightly forgot my own strength of this arm…" Shiro apologized.

Keith just shook his head and stared up into grey eyes, his mouth going slack. After a second, his eyes moved down to the other's lips and gulped. Those lips were so close, all he would have to do is lean up a little and they would be touching his.

"Keith? Are you sure you're alright? You're beat red? Should I carry you to a healing pod?" When Shiro spoke, he also switched which arm was wrapped around the younger to make sure he didn't fall over and placed his human hand on Keith's forehead. This made the younger flinch and remember what he was currently doing. Clearing his throat, he shook his head no before carefully stepping back, looking down at the ground.

"No thank you. I'm alright, just was caught off guard is all. I'm sorry for running into you. I was just wanting to quickly tell you about us having a New Year's Eve party tonight… Pidge was able to get her 'what is the date on Earth' thingy working and found out that today is December 31st… And I'm guessing Allura said it was alright for us to take to this evening off to celebrate."

"Oh, uh, I was gonna suggest that we have a group training session while we are kind of stuck here but… I guess a small celebration couldn't hurt, especially since it's a big holiday." Shiro went from rubbing the back of his neck to standing up straight, with his hands on his hips and a small smile on his lips.

"Great! Um, knowing pidge and hunk, they are gonna want to get lance to help with setting up this place for a party, so maybe here in a few minutes we could meet up in the training room to practice a little?" Keith suggested, looking up at the older through his bangs.

"Yeah! Sounds good. It's been awhile since you and I trained together, just the two of us." Shiro's smile grew a little. The younger stood all the way up and returned the smile.

"Awesome! I'll meet you there in maybe thirty minutes? I have to go talk to Hunk about something and change."

"Sounds good to me. I have to go talk to Allura anyways." Shiro agreed and waved his good bye. Once he was out of sight, Keith let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and darted back to the kitchen.

"I was thinking, we could have a bunch of finger foods. You know, like, Pizza Rolls, Chips, Cookies? But I'll also make a few main dishes so we don't get drunk on this alcohol type stuff that Coran found." Hunk rambled to pidge, both of them not noticing a breathless Keith.

"Hey, Pidge?" The black haired boy said, startling both of his friends. "Um… Can you give Hunk and I a minute? There's something I want to discuss with him about tonight?"

"Uh, yeah… sure… oh! I'll go ahead and get Lance! We can start setting up decorations!" Pidge exclaimed as she jumped off of the stool she had been sitting on before dashing for the door.

"You'll want to knock first! Allura is in his bedroom with him!" Keith shouted after her. He could barely hear her response of, 'got it' from how quickly the girl was running down the hallway. The blacked haired man shook his head and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and making sure no one else was in the room.

"What's going on buddy?" Hunk asked. Once Keith was satisfied knowing they were alone, he took a deep breath and turned to his heavier friend.

"Okay, here's the deal… I'm going to tell you who I Like," Hunk gasped and was about to say something but Keith held up his hand to stop the other from talking, "but I swear to fucking God, if you tell a SINGLE SOUL, that includes the mice, then I will beat your ass so hard in training that you won't be able to sit for a while. Got it?" Hunk nodded quickly ignoring the threat, he had his hands clasped together under his chin and a happy gleam to his eyes. Keith sighed and shook his head before quietly stating, "I like Shiro…" The Yellow Paladin's eyes went wide and he looked like he was frozen in shock.

"Uh… You… Uh… Wow… I wasn't expecting that." Hunk said, finally coming to his senses, his hands dropping to the countertop, his eyes looking at his hands. "How long?"

"Since a little before Lance and I broke up…"

"Shit, that's why you didn't want to tell me earlier. What changed your mind?" Hunk waited for Keith to respond but when there wasn't a single sound out of the other, he had to lift his head to see what was wrong. To his surprise, the other was blushing, _Deeply!_ This made Hunk smirk and ask, "Did something happen between then and now? Is that why you are telling me because you want to talk about it?" Keith just blushed more, somehow, and nodded quickly making the other squeal with joy. He told the Black Paladin to spill everything while he gets started on the food so they don't have to be late for the party.

As Keith explained what had happened, Hunk got out ingredients and started putting them together the best that he could. Laughing a little at how the situation came about. Once the black haired boy was done talking, the other just smiled at him and said, "Then I think it's time that you go change and enjoy some alone time with your crush before we are all together in a room and drinking. Oh, and I won't tell anybody but that won't stop me from trying to push you two together." Little did Keith know that Shiro had come to Hunk to talk about romantic feelings as well, but he wasn't going to spoil any of the fun he was planning as he did his tasks. The shorter just nodded and quickly left the room to go get changed. A few moments later, Pidge came back into the room, and noticed that the mullet haired boy was gone. Smiling a little to herself, she slinked right up to Hunk and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

"Finally we are alone again, can I get a kiss and some details of what that was all about?" Hunk quickly gave her a kiss and told her his plan to corner Shiro and Keith. Pidge didn't understand why but had a feeling she was going to find out soon.

After a few hours of Shiro and Keith fighting each other, they heard that the party was going to start soon, so everyone get ready and meet in the dining room.

"Well, I guess, we are done for the night. You've gotten really good." Shiro stated as he placed his human hand on keith's bare shoulder. Both men, had taken off their shirts not long after they had started, and as of right now Keith was thankful for it. The rough hand that was against his skin still felt soft and warm. He wondered how good it would feel elsewhere on his body.

"Haha, thanks, I appreciate that. You are still better than me though. It's still so hard to get you pinned," Keith lied. He held back at times just so he could have the older man pin him to the mat. He liked the feeling it brought him, unfortunately that also meant that right after he had to take a water break with his back to the other to try to calm his little man down. Though, he didn't know that Shiro only agreed to a water break so quickly to do the same thing.

"Well, let's get going so we can shower and get dressed. You can go first," Shiro stated when he realised that neither had moved from their spot for a minute, lost in their own thoughts. He had moved next to Keith, sliding his hand down the other's back until it was right above the younger's ass. The Black Paladin gulped and nodded slowly walking through the door into the hallway, missing the way the older watched his ass as he moved.

Once ready for the party, both men quickly rushed to the dining room to find everyone already there waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough. What kept you two?" Allura stated, smirking a little at the older man. Keith missed the glare Shiro sent the princess as he glared at Hunk, worried about what she was obviously implying. But Hunk wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Allura with a very confused and concerned face.

"Uh, it doesn't matter! Can we please just dig in?! Keith, Shiro, you two are sitting at these two seats." Pidge interrupted, motioning to the two seats next to each other that were across from her and Hunk.

"Yeah, please? I'm starving!" Lance said, who was sitting next to the princess.

"I wonder why?" Keith said in a deadpan voice as he walked to his seat. Both Lance and Allura blushed, making everyone laugh hard.

"Alright everyone, let's dig in." Shiro laughed as he spoke, sitting down next to Keith, trying his best to not grab his hand.

Everyone ate and made small talk, telling Hunk how good the food was. Afterwards, they all moved to the common room where they had drinks, blasted music and munched on the snacks that was set out for them. Having turned down the music a little, Pidge suggested that they play a game.

"What game?" Allura asked.

"How about a few rounds of spin the the robot before we do some dancing as we wait for the countdown. I have the castle set to let us know when it's 30 seconds till the count down, then it does the 10 second count." Pidge suggested.

"Let me guess, basically spin the bottle but with the rover?" Lance asked. Both Shiro and Keith flenched and bit their lips, looking down at the ground.

"Exactly!"

"I'm down! Let's do it!" Hunk shouted

"I'll just watch the game. Especially since a majority of you all are couples. Besides, I found this recording device, so I thought it would be a nice video for us to watch later." Coran suggested holding up a Video camera.

"Sounds good!" Pidge and Hunk said in unison. The rest of the group sat around the small round table in the middle of the round couch as Coran started recording.

"I think Lance should go first! I have it set to be random, so you never know who it's going to be." The smaller girl explained, making Keith and Shiro chug their drinks a little before grabbing new ones real quick. Everyone watching them with confused eyes. Especially both men didn't notice they were both in sync with their actions. Once they sat back down, next to each other again, Rover went over to lance who touched the top point.

It started to spin, before pointing it's light at Allura. Both sighed in relief and kissed each other. Allura then went next, also getting Lance. Then Hunk and Pidge went getting each other. By the time, Pidge's turn ended, Keith and Shiro were very nervous and trying to not chug their drinks for a second time that evening.

"Okay Shiro, you're up!" Hunk said, glancing at Pidge for a moment who just winked at him. Shiro caught them and got really nervous. Calling Rover to him, Shiro did what everyone else did and held his breath. When Rover stopped, the machine was pointing it's light at Keith. Both blushed deeply before glancing at each other.

"Uh… I guess we have to kiss…" Shiro whispered.

"Y-yeah, I guess we do…" Keith bit his lip for a second before turning his body towards Shiro, who did the same thing. They both took a deep breath before leaning in towards each other slowly.

"Just kiss already!" Lance, shouted and he playfully shoved at Keith, forcing him forward and their lips to crash together, their eyes going wide. Both gasped into the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes as they kept their lips together. After a second, Shiro's eyes softened and then closed, his human hand coming up to rest on Keith cheek, making the younger, sigh softly before closing his own eyes. After they pulled away, their eyes locked and they weren't sure what to do next.

"Okay, Keith your next." Hunk smiled evilly, knowing his mullet haired friend wasn't paying any attention to him. The Black Paladin just nodded and touched the top of Rover who spun for a second before landing on Shiro. Both smiled softly before diving in for a second kiss, this one with a little more meaning.

Once they pulled away everyone agreed that they should just end this game and get straight to dancing. At that point, Allura pulled Shiro one way and Keith was pulled away by Lance in a different direction.

"Dude! You didn't tell me you liked Shiro!" Lance quietly squealed. "That's awesome man! I'm happy for you!"

"What are you talking about?!" Keith asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. He may have just kissed the older, sexy man, but that didn't mean anything. They had to because of the game.

"Oh please! Everyone can see how cute you guys are together! How long have you been together?! Why haven't you told any of us yet?! How is he in bed?!" Lance was speaking so quickly that the other could barely keep up.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you talking about? We aren't together. We only kissed because we had to. Just for the sake of the game. That's it." Keith explained.

"Oh bull shit! I know what you look like when you kiss someone you care about. I have the pictures still to prove it!"

"Why do you still-"

"It doesn't matter! I know how you looked after you guys kissed. You like him and he obviously likes you back! You guys should just talk and get together!" Lance interrupted. Keith just sighed and slouched his shoulders as the music started up.

"Fine, yes, he's the one I started to like when you started to fall for Allura. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just worried on how you would react."

"It's okay, baby. I understand. I am happy for you though okay. But seriously, by the way he's looking at your ass right now, I truly think you and him need to get a room, fuck it out and then talk it out." Lance stated, laughing at Keith as he choked on his drink. The boy bending over in a coughing fit.

Meanwhile, over with Allura and Shiro, the princess was not doing the same thing as Lance.

"Do you believe me now?! I mean come on! The way he couldn't stop himself from diving into that second kiss shows he does like you the same way! When are you going to talk to him?!"

"Wait, you know he likes Keith as well?!" Hunk yelled quietly, having over hard part of their conversation and quickly running to them.

"Of course I know! I overheard you two talking! Plus, Shiro and I have been able to bond, I can tell what he's feeling by just the way he's looking at someone. I mean come on! When I mention anything about Keith's ass, he can't help but stare at it!" Pointing to the taller man, who at the mention of the black paladin's back side, couldn't help but have his eyes slide over to look at it. "Told you so." Allura smirked at Hunk.

"Damn, You're right." Hunk laughed.

"Besides, they were close at the beginning, how could they not love each other!"

"Oh fuck!" Shiro swore before turning and walking away quickly.

"What?" Allura and Hunk asked in unison. All Shiro did was point past them to show why he was walking away. When Allura turned to look, she started laughing, Hunk then turned around and got a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. They need to hurry up and confess to each other. I thought that game would have done it but they kissed and didn't say anything!"

"I'm gonna go check on him. Go ahead and pull Keith away from Lance and make him dance with you and Pidge. I'll have shiro come steal him away from you guys." Allura ordered. Hunk didn't even respond as we went on the task he was given.

A few minutes later, Keith was walking away from the Green and Yellow Paladin to get another drink.

'Damn, these guys are gonna wear me out. Besides, where did Shiro go… I was hoping to ask for at least a dance…'

"Um… Would you mind joining me for a song?" A voice said behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Shiro standing there, rubbing at his neck, one hand in his pocket. Sadly though, Keith couldn't hear him over the music.

"I'm sorry. What?" Keith yelled. Realizing what the younger man was experiencing, Shiro, motioned to the Black Paladin before motioning to himself then pointing to the dance floor. Keith blushed before smiling and nodding. Putting the drink down, he grabbed the hand Shiro held out for him. He allowed himself to be lead out onto the dance floor, just as the song switched to a faster paced one. They looked at each other and shrugged, it didn't make a difference in the type of song that is playing, they wanted to dance with together.

At first Keith didn't recognize the song until the lyrics started. His eyes got wide and his smile grew. He waved Shiro to lean towards him. As the older man did so, Hunk and Pidge high fived with Allura.

"I love this song! It's Alive by Krewella!" Keith yelled into Shiro's ear. The older man just chuckled and nodded.

 _Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_ The Black Paladin mouthed along with the lyrics as he wrapped his arms around the Older man's neck.

 _So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

 _I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever_

 _There's no regretting anymore_

 _It's worth the wait, even so far away_ As Keith lip synched the lyrics, Shiro started to move them in a fast but easy waltz. His arms wrapped around the younger man's waist. Little did the shorter man know, that the taller knew the song very well as well and knew when the beat was going to pick up. He just hoped Keith didn't have to much to drink that when he ups the style of dancing, the younger doesn't get sick.

 _I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

 _No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

 _You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

 _All alone, just the beat inside my soul_ Shiro pushed Keith away in a spinning fashion, which startled him enough that all he could do was follow Shiro's lead. In which the older pulled him back into his arms, but this time Keith's back was against the taller man's chest and his lips against the younger's ear. Where he started to actually sing out the lyrics.

 _Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

 _In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled_

 _I know what it feels like_

 _Come on make me feel alive_ At this point, Keith has started to take over leading on their little dance as he reached back with one arm and wrapped it around Shiro's neck. His other hand on top of the hand that was currently holding onto one side of his waist that started to sway to the beat of the music.

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_ Shiro took control of them just for a second to flip keith around to where they were face to face again. Their hips grinding together for a few moments before they are jumping up and down to the beat of the music. When the music started to slow down again, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, touching their foreheads together before he started to truly sing along.

 _Meet me under shining lights_

 _I've been waiting right here all my life_

 _Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_ This is when they decided to sing it together. Shiro singing the next line first while gently holding Keith's face in his hands. They just didn't know that everyone else had stopped dancing to watch the two new love birds basically use the song to express their feelings for each other.

 _And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

 _Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_ Keith grabbed onto Shiro's shirt, trying to pull him even closer to him. As the older started to sing the next line, he moved his hands from the younger's hips to just above his ass. Their foreheads still against each other's just so they could breath each other in.

 _Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

 _Finally think I found what I'm chasing after_ Keith moved his hands from Shiro's shirt to his face in the same way the older had done to him earlier in the song before both of them decided to sing the chorus together.

 _All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

 _Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

 _In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled_

 _I know what it feels like_

 _Come on make me feel alive_ They both wrapped their arms tightly around each other for a moment before releasing the other to dance and laugh together.

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _All alone, just the beat inside my soul_ They came back together and ground their hips together as they sang the song more, Shiro at one point turning Keith around to where the younger's back was to his chest.

 _Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

 _In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled_

 _I know what it feels like_

 _Come on make me feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _I know what it feels like_

 _Come on make me feel alive_ At this point they were pretty much screaming the lyrics at each other and laughing as the beat took over.

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_

 _Feel alive, feel alive, feel alive, feel alive_ Once the song ended they just laughed and held onto each other for a few more moments.

"Man, I need a drink after that." Keith laughed.

"Yeah, I hear ya, it can wear you out." Shiro agreed chuckling along. Though once the laughter ended, they just stared into each other's eyes, both not able to stop smiling.

"Ten bucks says they start to make out and leave the party early." Pidge suggests in a whisper to Lance who just scoffed.

"Ten bucks says they stay until after the count down just to build up the tension and make the sex so much better." Lance stated holding out his hand glad that Keith and Shiro couldn't hear them. He knew his ex boyfriend. He knew that Keith loved to be kept waiting until the last possible moment. It was a turn on for him, the whole cat and mouse teasing game, and from the looks of it, that's exactly what the Black Paladin was going to get.

Not knowing they were still being watched and betted against, Shiro and Keith just chuckled one last time.

"Shall we get that drink?" The older asked motioning to the table with the spiked punch in it. The younger nodded in agreement and they both walked over to the table.

As the night continued on, it became more and more obvious that the two flirts knew exactly how the other felt about them, and boy did they use that to their advantage.

Everyone had decided to keep dancing, cause it was a lot more fun than sitting around playing a, now obviously rigged, kissing game. If they were going to just basically make out with their partners, there were better places to do it. Like their bedrooms.

It was while they were dancing that Keith and Shiro decided to just keep each other on edge. Every now and then, Keith would have his back to the other and just rub his ass against the slightly obvious growing bulge in the older's pants. There where other times, when Shiro would purposely say something in the younger's ear just to gently bite it.

They were just about to say, 'Fuck it,' when the castels alarm system went off, making everyone in the room jump ready for action… well that was until they heard the system say, "30. seconds til Midnight. I repeat, 30 seconds to Midnight. 20 Seconds until midnight. 20 seconds until Midnight."

Once the system started to count down from 10 they all ran to where they were gathered together screaming the numbers along with the computer.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The two official couples went straight to kissing, but Keith and Shiro just stared at each for a moment. Until the younger broke and jumped into the older's arms, kissing him deeply as his legs wrapped around the taller man's waist.

"Told you, now pay up." Lance laughed startling the two in an embarrassing position. Keith and Shiro quickly let go of each other and looked at the group.

"Uh, I guess we will discuss this all later but um…" The older glanced down at the younger for help.

"Yeah, we have to go. Sorry… actually no not sorry, I have a feeling you guys set up certain things to get us together. Which thank you but, you basically asked for us to get like this in front of you all. Now, talk to you all in the morning!" Before he could grab Shiro's hand, the older picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said, Goodnight!" The older yelled while waving to the others. Everyone just laughed and agreed it was time for bed, Lance and Allura going to his room, while Pidge and Hunk went to hers.

It was right then that Coran turned the camera around and started to record himself.

"And now there's just me. It was a fantastic evening and there were a lot of things to learn this evening." As he spoke he heard something off to the side. "What is going on over here?" He asked flipping the camera around. He headed toward the sounds in the hallway close to Shiro's room. Glancing around the corner with the camera peaking out a little.

What he found, he would never be able to unsee again and would have to figure out a way to remove it from the video without actually having to watch the part. He couldn't help but keep watching Shiro holding Keith against the wall, biting the younger man's neck, causing Keith to moan out the odler's name. It was when the superior started to reach under the paladin's shirt is when Coran knew it was time to leave.

"Shiro, oh god… Shiro… Y- ah! Your door! O-open it please! We cannot do this out here!" Keith pleaded while trying to not give in to the older man just yet, who was messing with his nipples.

"But, I've waited so long… I don't know if I can wait another second." Shiro jokes, slowly moving his arm towards the hand pad, while still kissing Keith's neck, causing the other to moan and grip his shoulders even more.

"I-ah! I-mmmm! Have waited...oh shit… a long time too baby, but please! The AH!" The shorter yelled when Shiro's door immediately opened and he was picked up bridal style. The older gently laid Keith down on the bed before quickly closing the door and jumping back on top of the younger who gasped and laughed and the other's antics.

Though his laughter was quickly silenced by Shiro's lips against his and Shiro's hands pinning his to the pillow. They continued to make out, as the older slowly started to grind his hips down against the others, causing the younger to moan against the mouth attacking his. Shiro, slowly moved from Keith's lips to his neck again, moving both of the hands in his to one, let his other slide down the Paladin's body, until his human hand was rubbing Keith through his pants, making the other gasp loudly.

"Sh….Shiro…" Keith panted before gaining the courage to open his eyes and look into the beautiful grey of the man above him. "To… Ah! To Many… oh god… Many… AH! La...Layer's!" The other chuckled and sat up releasing him to remove his shirt before reaching down to unbutton Keith's. Having some issues with the younger's shirt, Shiro decided to just go ahead and just rip the damn thing in half. He then leaned down to whisper into the shorter man's ear.

"I hope you didn't love that shirt." Shiro purred.

"And if I did?" Keith asked breathlessly. That made the older pause for a second especially since he didn't actually want to ruin the other's favorite clothes, so he panicked and went to sweet mode.

"Then I guess I'll have to give you one of mine." Keith's eyes went wide and Shiro looked towards the wall, with an expression screaming, 'Did I really just say that? Oh god, could you be more lame?!'

"Can I chose it and wear it in the morning?" This time Shiro was the shocked one whose head snapped back towards his lover, who was blushing and looking to the side. He looked so beautiful and cute all at the same time. He couldn't help but get back into the moment they were in a second later and wondered what he looked like while moaning.

"Yes you can, but for right now…" Shiro got up and started to unbutton his pants. "I think you are still wearing… way to much.." The older finished as he pushed down his pants, revealing that he was going commando under neath. Keith's mouth went dry at the sight of shiro and all of his bulging, huge glory. When his eyes went back up to the older man's eyes, he flinched when he saw that he was being watched with a, 'what are you waiting for?' and raised eyebrow look. With that facing him, Keith reached for his pants to get them off as fast as he could.

Once completely naked, Shiro quickly kneeled down next to the bed and took the younger into his mouth. Keith screamed in pleasure at the feeling of being surrounded and tangled his hands into the older man's hair. The older man's name leaving his lips with every up swipe of the soft lips, which was almost every second, since Shiro was going at his task very quickly.

"Oh god! S...Shiro! I- I- ah! I'm close!" Keith shouted, causing the other to immediately stopped, making the Paladin whine at the loss.

"Oh no, you are not finishing yet. You can finish while I'm deep in you, now can I please get a little something as well?" The younger couldn't move fast enough to get the older to stand as he moved to the edge of the bed, taking him all the way into his mouth. "Oh fuck! I'll take that as a yes… Shit… you are good at this baby…" Shiro moaned as he ran his hands through Keith's hair, doing his best to not fuck the mouth he was in. The younger man was going just as quickly as he was without any issues. "Oh god, your mouth feels amazing Keith, please keep going!" Shiro gripped the hair beneath his hands enjoying the feeling of the other sucking him off.

"Mmmnnn!" Keith moaned around the member, causing Shiro's eyes to widen in surprise at the amazing feeling he just recieved.

"Oh god baby, I love this but that's enough, cause if you do that again, I'm gonna finish very quickly." The younger did as he was told and released the other. Before he could ask or say anything, he was pushed onto his back on the bed, watching Shiro move to a side table to grab a condom and lube. Keith bit his lip and got more comfortable on the bed, spreading his legs enough for Shiro to have room to get between them.

The older smiled at the jester and quickly got into the position offered to him, immediately lathering up three fingers.

"Please hurry… I want to be connected to you!" Keith begged right before he was invaded with a digit making him gasp.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Shiro asked, not moving his finger. That is until Keith quickly shook his head no, opening his eyes and revealing the heat that resided in them. It took Shiro's breath away and he couldn't help but start to quickly thrust the digit in and out of the man below him, who gasped as his back arched.

"Oh, fuck… Oh God! Shiro, that's so good please don't stop!" Keith shouted as he was thrusted into deeply, as if the older was looking for that very special sweet spot.

"Is this your first time in this position? I want to know so I know how rough or gently I can-"

"I have a toy just a little smaller than your dick in my room that I had used to pretend to be you, so please feel free to be rough!" Keith quickly said, then hid his face behind his hands. Shiro froze and just stared at the man below him for a moment before smirking, happy to hear that the black Paladin had wanted to be with him so much that he got a toy to prepare himself with. He was also glad to hear that it was actually smaller than him as well.

Without answering, he just lubed up a second finger again to make sure there was enough to make it still not hurt either way, and added it with the first.

"Yes!" Keith yelled, throwing his hands to the side to grip on to the sheets. His knuckles going white as Shiro thrusted even harder and faster into him, scissoring open as the digits were pulled out.

"Rub yourself a little." Shiro suggested to help distract Keith for the third finger he is about to add. Doing what he was told the younger moaned loudly as he ran his hand up and down his length as he was intruded by another digit.

"Oh god! SHIRO!" He screamed when his prostate was hit. "Oh please do that again!" The older man did as the younger begged and kept hitting the sweet spot, making the younger twitch and squirm along with moan loudly.

So caught up in the pleasure, Keith didn't even feel Shiro add the third finger, stretching him open. It wasn't until the older was pulling his fingers out did he realize how open he was. He bit his lip to hold back the whimper at being empty.

"Oh, don't be doing that now, You won't be like this for long. " Shiro smirked as he leaned down to kiss Keith before sitting up to put the condom on, and lube himself up. The younger smiled and bit his lip a little harder. He was very ready for this next part. "If you want this you better beg for it. I want to hear your voice."

"Oh, please! I need your dick in me right now! Please Shiro! I want to be connected to you!" Keith yelled, reaching out to grip onto the older's arms.

"That's my baby," Shiro whispered as he used one arm to lean down to kiss Keith and his other hand lead himself into the tight hole of his lover. As they kissed, they slowly became connected, which caused them both to moan into the kiss.

'Oh, god, he feels so good in me! I hope I can last!' Keith thought, doing his best to think of anything grose just to hold his finish.

Little did the younger know that, Shiro was doing the same thing as he fully sheathed himself . They broke apart when one felt completely full and the other felt completely covered, to look in each other's eyes. Seeing all of the love for the other reflected back at them.

"I… I think... " Keith started.

"Me too…" Shiro agreed. They stayed like that for a moment to just soak in the moment and let the younger adjust.

After a minute, the older man, slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back into the other, causing both of them to moan.

"Okay, I will say this, if you stay at this pace, it will drive me insane, please, Shiro, baby, please move a little more. I'm okay, please!" Keith begged drawing his nails down the older's arms.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Shiro explained softly, showing so much care in the tone of his voice that it melted the younger's heart.

"Oh, baby, I appreciate it but, I'm very, extremely sure. Please, for the love of god… We can make love on another night, but as of right now, feel free to fuck my ass into this mattress that there is an imprint!" Without having to be told twice, Shiro started to thrust his hips as hard and fast as he could into the younger, making him scream with pleasure, his nails running down Shiro's arms in show of how he's feeling.

The older gasped at the pleasurable feeling of those nails, knowing it's because of him that the other had no control over his body and what he did with it.

"OH FUCK! SHIRO!" Keith screamed as he was thoroughly fucked. Adjusting a little, Shiro was able to thrust into the younger's sweet spot which made him constantly scream and speak in words that couldn't be understood.

"That's right baby! Is this what you like?" Shiro asked not letting up at all. All Keith could do was nod quickly. After a few minutes of Shiro abusing his prostate, the younger started to tap on the older shoulder in show of he had to stop. Shiro slowed down a little, and noticed that the younger took a deep breath.

"I was feeling so good I almost certainly to quickly." The paladin explained with a small chuckle, which just made the other raise an eyebrow.

"You realise I'm gonna make you cum so many times tonight right?" Shiro said bluntly, his hips starting to pick up pace again, as a blush crept up on the others face. "So feel free, I want to see your face in such ecstasy that you can't contain it more." As he spoke, he started to thrust even harder and faster, causing the younger to moan before screaming, his sweet spot being attacked again. Keith also couldn't hold it for much longer before he was screaming almost at the top of his lungs as he released all over himself. Shiro loved the overly blissed out expression the other had, even with his eyes being tightly closed, the older just knew. It was that exact look on the younger's face that made him finish quickly as well, groaning loudly as he released into the condom.

Not able to hold himself up anymore, Shiro fell on top of Keith as they both tried to catch their breath. As they did this, he also pulled out of the other.

"That… ah, that was… oh god… a-amazing." The younger said between deep breaths, gently wrapping his arms around the older's shoulders.

"Yeah, it was my love. But don't fall asleep yet. I want us to rest up for a second before we get ready for round two, cause to be honest I'm not done with you yet." Keith had flinched at the nickname for a moment before nodding quickly, glad that his face was hidden in Shiro's shoulder. Unfortunately, the older did notice how he was hiding and sat up a little, forcing the younger to cover his face to hide the blush and smile he had on his face.

"Hey now. What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Keith shook his head no before giggling a little.

"You called me…"

"Is it wrong for me to call the one I am in love with, 'love'? Is that a bad thing?" Shiro said bluntly. The words making Keith quickly move his hands from his face to look up at the older in shock.

"Y...you what?"

"I love you Keith. I have for a while now."

"Oh, Shiro! I love you too!" The younger yelled pulling the older down into a gentle passionate kiss. It was this connection of the lips that caused them to get back in the swing of being connected again. They spent the rest of the night embracing each other in ecstacy and love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this! I was almost late! I hope you all have / had a fun and safe New Years Eve! *Holds up a glass of wine* HERE'S TO 2019! I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
